Fireworks
by tisshuuame
Summary: Sasuke had always hated Valentines Day with a passion so why would this years be any different? SasuNaru One-shot


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, nor will I ever own it!

Oneshot, Sasunaru with mentions of gaalee and kakairu

**Sasuke has always hated Valentines Day with a passion so why should this years be any different?**

* * *

**Fireworks**

Sasuke hated Valentines Day.

The raven-haired boy was walking slowly down the streets, his hands in his pockets as he looked on in open distaste at the going ons around him.

He didn't quite understand what it was about this particular holiday but Konoha always managed to make one helluva deal out of it.

Realistically, he couldn't quite grasp exactly what made him hate it in the first place.

He didn't have any shortage of people swooning over him, that's for sure.

When he'd returned home from his morning training there had been more than enough bouquet's and chocolate boxes to feed a small country not to mention all the love letters, carefully decorated and written, each of them begging for him to be their valentine.

Amongst the assortment of gifts, Sasuke could clearly see the two biggest presents were from none other then Ino and Sakura.

Gods they were annoying.

No matter what he said to them, or what he did that would make any normal person hate his guts forever – it just seemed to make them fall more deeply in love with him!

"This is giving me a headache." He grumbled out loud.

Sasuke continued to walk, enveloped in his own angst as the townspeople hung decorations all around him.

He spotted Sakura in the distance. Her face set in annoyance as none other than Rock Lee handed her a large bouquet of red roses on bended knee. She took them hurriedly, giving him a small smile before quickly striding away in the opposite direction, Lee's determined face falling.

_Serves him right,_ thought Sasuke.

Before he had time to turn away, Sasuke saw with a small shock Gaara of the Sand come up behind Lee. He tapped Lee softly on the shoulder and as the other boy turned around Gaara stuck out his hand shyly. Sasuke thought Lee's eyes couldn't get any wider as Gaara opened his palm slowly, revealing a small rock that was shaped exactly like a heart.

Lee blushed cutely, matching Gaara's cheeks in perfect unison.

They turned away from Sasuke not even realising that they had been watched the entire time, Lee swiftly fitting his hand into Gaara's.

"For crying out loud! What is wrong with everyone today?!" Exclaimed Sasuke through gritted teeth, as he pulled his hair in odd angles.

"Everyone's in _Lurve_!! DATTEBAYO SASUKE-TEME!!!"

"The Gods hate me." Cursed Sasuke as he collected himself quickly, turning to face the blonde idiot behind him.

"What are you talking about, Sasuke-teme? They don't hate you today!" Grinned Naruto as he rubbed the back of his head with both hands.

"Especially today," answered Sasuke, his eyes narrowed in fierce concentration. It was a complete wonder to him how Naruto managed to get his eyes in such thin lines.

Ignoring the blonde entirely, Sasuke sighed and began making his way back home. It didn't bother him, nor did it surprise him when Naruto hastily fell into step beside him.

They walked in silence. Sasuke looked straight ahead of him so as not to give it away to Naruto that he could clearly see the other boy was sneaking glances at him for every couple of seconds.

"What is it, dobe?" sighed Sasuke.

Naruto jumped immediately. He seemed annoyed about something and blushed faintly.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. The dobe blushing was just too weird, now he was definitely suspicious.

"I was just wondering –," stuttered Naruto, "did you get any…"

He trailed off into mumbling as he crossed his arms and looked away from Sasuke. He coughed loudly, obviously uncomfortable.

Sasuke on the other hand grinned widely. This was just too priceless.

Knowing exactly what would get the biggest reaction out of the blonde idiot, Sasuke crossed his arms too, a smug look painting his smooth features.

"I got so many, that I couldn't get to my front door, so I threw them away without even looking at them. It's always the same every year."

Naruto shot him a filthy look. "Hmpf! Teme!"

_Is that all?_ Sasuke was somewhat disappointed. He was so sure Naruto would've gone crazy by now.

Instead of looking mad or even a little annoyed, Sasuke was surprised to see that Naruto actually looked quite pleased with himself.

"No matter, dattebayo! I got a valentine too!"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

Naruto saw Sasuke's expression and grinned slyly.

"Yep! The card said she was too shy to tell me who she is but she really likes me, dattebayo!"

No doubt it was from Hinata, still how thick can you get, can't he guess who it's from?

Sasuke kept himself calm.

"Oh, so you're meeting her tonight, I assume?"

He felt some satisfaction as he watched Naruto's face fall. It wasn't a surprise really; Hinata was just too damn shy.

"Well…no," Naruto began, "she didn't mention anything about the festival tonight."

The situation was definitely becoming tiring fast. At mention of the festival, Sasuke was reminded exactly which day it was and why they were even having this particular conversation. He was all too happy to see his house coming into sight.

"Well have fun tonight, Usurantonkachi."

Naruto frowned in confusion, stopping short. "You're not coming?"

Sasuke continued walking, unfazed. "You expected me to?"

"I dunno know…I guess." Naruto had followed behind Sasuke similar that to a lost puppy.

Finally reaching his front door, Sasuke quickly unlocked it and stepped inside, turning around, he scrutinised the blonde boy carefully.

Realising what Sasuke was doing, Naruto quickly turned his back on the other boy and began walking away. Raising a hand in farewell he grinned back lopsidedly.

"Ja, see ya round then, Sasuke-teme!"

Closing the door behind him, Sasuke sighed finally glad to be left alone. Although, something still managed to bother him as he trudged tiredly upstairs to his bedroom.

Flopping haphazardly over his bed, he rolled onto his side, trying to get more comfortable. _Stupid dobe_… was that what was bothering him? Still – why would that idiot expect him to go to the festival, he hated everything about Valentines Day so why would he even want to go?

Grumbling lightly, Sasuke buried his head deep into his pillow.

_Stupid blonde._

* * *

When Sasuke woke up four hours later, it was already dark and the Valentines festival was well under way.

The raven-haired boy groaned slightly, annoyed at falling asleep he got up slowly and shuffled to the windowsill to peer blearily outside.

Not far into the distance Sasuke could see the bright and colourful lanterns of the festival, swinging lightly in the summer night's breeze. Even though his bedroom window was firmly shut he could still clearly hear the cheerful music floating on the air.

Sasuke couldn't even remember the last festival he had ever gone to, it had been that long ago.

Something about Naruto's expression and tone of voice from earlier kept pushing its way into his thoughts.

Sasuke wasn't stupid. The blonde idiot had really wanted him to go and something about Naruto being alone right now, just really seemed troubling.

Frowning up a storm, Sasuke made his way downstairs.

"I'm going cause I haven't been to a festival in years… yeah that's it…"

He started out into the night towards the bright lights in the distance, reassuring himself as he went.

_I'm not going because of him..._

* * *

Excitement was in the air as the streets were packed with people from all over Fire Country, bursting with light and sound.

Children of various ages ran all around him, laughing happily as they skittered from booth to booth, holding their winnings tightly.

There were numerous couples holding hands and whispering secrets in each other's ears, acting as if they were the only ones in the world that mattered. Sasuke even spotted Kakashi with a rather smitten looking Iruka following close behind.

The entire hubbub was beginning to make Sasuke feel claustrophobic, as he all too quickly remembered why he didn't like festivals – especially Valentines Day ones. Before he could change his mind, turn back and head for home, he heard a loud voice in a nearby street that was unmistakable.

"Yes! Won again – beat that! Dattebayo!!"

Sasuke swiftly started making his way towards the voice, stepping into a darkened alleyway that was connected with the other street.

If Naruto was around, Sasuke was sure he'd find other people he knew close by.

"Heh! Uzumaki, your aim sucks big time - even Akamaru hits better than that!"

Finally coming to the end of the Alleyway, Sasuke stayed hidden in the shadows as he easily spotted who he was searching for. In front of a booth that held something akin to a target game, stood Naruto and Kiba, engaging in a rather loud conversation while Hinata and Shino stood close behind.

At the sight of Hinata, Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

He wasn't even sure as to why he would do that in the first place. He had never had a proper conversation with the girl but from what he had heard from Shino and Neji she was a modest and respectable person.

_Must just be something about her_, he concluded.

Sasuke couldn't be bothered to step out of the darkness and talk to them. After all, he hadn't come to be social he had just come to make sure the dobe wasn't miserable.

It still puzzled him as to why he should care in the first place if the dobe was miserable or not. Of all things he should be happy about his rival's grief.

Sasuke came to the conclusion that it was guilt. The blonde idiot had always had that affect on him and he always ended up doing some sort of stupid, unmentionable thing.

_Stupid blonde…_

Snapping quickly out of his thoughts, Sasuke took note that the scene in front of him was changing for the better. Kiba, Hinata and Shino were leaving.

"G-goodbye Naruto-kun, have a good night." Hinata whispered, flashing him a small shy smile.

Naruto laughed loudly and rapidly slapped her on the back as a sign of farewell, only making her blush more fiercely as he continued to pet her. He conveniently failed to notice the situation he was creating.

"See ya round, Naruto, we're going to meet up with Kurenai-sensei in time for the fireworks," grinned Kiba slyly, "you gonna go find Sasuke or somethin'?"

Naruto grinned crookedly in return as he rubbed the back of head in thought, missing Kiba's jest completely. "Nah, Sasuke didn't come tonight, he stayed at home – hates being round lots of people, ya know."

"Don't worry," replied Shino quietly as they turned away, "he's probably around here somewhere." He looked back as if to glance at Naruto but instead looked right past him, straight at Sasuke in the alleyway.

_Tricky bastard,_ thought Sasuke, _he knew I was here all along._

Naruto watched them go, scratching his head as if confused.

"Sasuke? Here?"

He seemed to laugh at the thought before shoving his hands in his pockets roughly and walking slowly away. The crowds swallowed him up as Sasuke silently followed.

As Naruto walked along the streets, the crowds dispersed and thinned out around him. The music stopped short and the lanterns were put out as the villagers hastily cleaned up. They were preparing for the fireworks that would put an end to the spectacular festival evening.

Everything was still as Naruto continued along his way. Then suddenly from out of the darkness flew Sakura and Ino laughing excitedly as they landed right next to the blonde, nearly scaring the poor boy to death.

"Oi! Naruto, have you seen Sasuke-kun anywhere?" Bounced out Sakura.

"Gods! Sakura-chan – you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Mou, Naruto! Answer the question!" This time it was Ino looking just as desperate as her friend.

Naruto shook his head slowly.

"He didn't come out tonight; he told me he was staying home."

Both girls gasped.

"He doesn't want to see the fireworks?!"

Naruto shrugged.

The girls looked disappointed until Sakura swiftly grabbed Ino's arm, a look of pure joy written all over her face.

"I know! We could go to his place and watch the fireworks with him there!"

"Oh my God!" shrieked Ino, "that's the best idea yet!"

Already forgetting about Naruto, who was standing directly in front of them, they quickly scooted away into the darkness, chattering as they went.

Naruto held out a hand as if to stop them but let it fall quickly, a small smile on his face. He sighed quietly before he too, flew up into the darkness.

"Shit!" whispered Sasuke, annoyed, "I'm going to lose him."

Quickly, he too sped up into the rooftops, finding Naruto nowhere in sight. The roof boards clattered under his feet as he ran in the direction he was certain the blonde had gone.

He gave a small shout of triumph as he quickly spotted the flash of yellow and orange far off in front of him. Following after, Sasuke smirked as he realised Naruto was heading towards his home.

As Naruto entered his apartment, Sasuke hid himself in the darkness, under Naruto's windowsill, sneakily planning his attack. That dobe was always pulling stupid tricks on him but tonight the tables would turn. He'd scare him so good the stupid blonde would wet his pants.

Naruto turned his lights off and began opening the very window that Sasuke was hiding under. It was a tense few seconds but the raven was able to breathe a sigh of relief as Naruto didn't notice him at all and flew up onto the roof above.

_He calls himself a ninja – tch!_

Naruto was sitting on the roof above him dangling his feet over the edge, ready for the fireworks to begin. Planning his attack from behind, Sasuke swiftly ran around the building, and then jumped, landing on the roof on the opposite side of Naruto.

As Sasuke observed quietly, slowly edging forward he could see Naruto was still totally oblivious, humming softly as he ate what appeared to be a heat up bowl of ramen.

Grinning deviously he pounced into the air, almost giving it away a moment too soon.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!" screamed Naruto hysterically, as Sasuke grabbed him around the waist from behind, roaring comically. The ramen bowl went flying as the blonde lost his seating and began to fall off the edge of the building. In one quick move, Sasuke quickly grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him back up.

The blonde fell into a heap, his breathing ragged as Sasuke laughed loudly beside him. The trick had paid off well.

"Stupid teme!" Naruto moaned, shakily getting to his feet and regaining his position on the edge. "What the hell did you do that for?!"

Sasuke finally stopped his fit of laughter and sat beside Naruto, still wearing a cheeky grin. "Couldn't resist, dobe you're just so clueless."

Naruto frowned then gave Sasuke a quizzical look before finally realising where he was. "What are you doing here anyway, I thought you were staying at home tonight?"

"I'm entitled to change my mind, Usurantonkachi and I wanted to see the fireworks." Replied Sasuke.

He looked away from Naruto's confused face, searching the darkness of the forest for the fireworks' launch site. He really didn't mind seeing fireworks; it wasn't like he saw them often or anything.

"Yeah, but –," stuttered Naruto, "Why are you here and not at your own place."

Sasuke pretended to be hurt. "If you don't want me here I'll go then." He quickly stood to leave but Naruto stopped him, grabbing the fabric of his pants.

"No! Stay, I don't mind!"

Sitting back down next to the blonde, Sasuke grinned as he chuckled quietly.

"What now?" An exasperated Naruto asked.

"I made you drop your ramen." Was the curt reply.

"Teme!"

"Don't call me that, dobe."

"BAKA then!"

Both boys glared heatedly at each other until breathing a quiet sigh, Naruto turned away. Sasuke frowned slightly as Naruto looked off into the distance, lost in thought. It wasn't like the dobe to back out of an argument so easily.

He looked the same as he always did except this time Sasuke could faintly see a touch of sadness in those deep blue eyes. His frown deepened.

"Ona-saa, Sasuke… I've always spent this holiday alone and it doesn't usually bother me at all… but this year, for some reason I wanted to be anything but that. I don't mean be with someone like in a relationship – I just mean… not be alone…"

All was quiet for a moment before Naruto sighed again, then laughed, a light tinkle of a sound and rubbed his head anxiously. "Damn! Did that make sense? I'm not even sure of what I was trying to say."

The serious mood easily broken, Sasuke gave Naruto a small smile.

"I didn't know you were capable of in-depth thinking, Usurantonkachi."

Naruto blushed slightly without realising he was doing it and hurriedly looked anywhere but at Sasuke.

Sasuke felt a twinge of embarrassment too, realising he had unintentionally given the dobe a compliment. Before he could say anything else, the first fireworks lit the sky above them.

Both boys looked up in awe as the electric colours filled the night sky. There were giant purple pinwheels and playful green fizzers that made the sound of a thousand angry bees. Small yellow ones were lit in synchronization with large pink wheels and together they made an amazing sight. There were even shorter pop fireworks that shot up higher then all the rest trailing a path of gold before exploding one by one in bursts of orange.

"Wow," whispered Naruto, "It's even more amazing every year…"

At Naruto's words, Sasuke's heart skipped a beat as he pulled his eyes slowly away from the colourful array and looked closely at the other boy that sat beside him.

Naruto's face held a look of pure wonder, as his blue eyes sparkled in the half-light, littered slightly with the colours of the fireworks. His short, light blonde hair waved in the warm summer breeze, his mouth partly open graced with an innocent smile.

Sasuke's heart began to beat faster as he quietly gazed at Naruto, more in awe at the sight of the other boy than what he was at the fireworks. Had Naruto always looked that amazing? He couldn't remember ever feeling this way before, but somehow... he knew that it had always been there.

He had been jealous of that girl Hinata without ever understanding the reason why, throwing away the Valentine's at his front door he had checked every single one of them for a name that was never there, even coming out to this festival was because of one person and that person was… Naruto!

As if feeling Sasuke's eyes on him, Naruto turned from the firework display and looked directly at him. He frowned as he slowly took in the other boy's expression.

"Sa…suke?"

In a single moment Sasuke realised one very, _very_ important thing.

I've fallen in love with him.

Without thinking of the consequences his actions might provoke, Sasuke moved closer to Naruto. For once, Naruto understood immediately, a gasp escaped from between his lips, his eyes wide, clearly showing his surprise.

"Naruto…" Sasuke whispered.

Gently tilting Naruto's face upwards, Sasuke pressed his lips softly to Naruto's in a chaste kiss. It would say more than a thousand words.

The kiss lingered between them as Sasuke gently let go of Naruto and began to pull away but the blonde wasn't going to let him go so easily.

Sasuke didn't even have time to think as Naruto hastily grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling the other boy to him, crushing their lips together. Sasuke responded immediately eagerly opening the blonde's mouth with his, seeking the other boys tongue. Naruto moaned into the kiss as their tongues brushed softly against each other, searching and tasting. Sasuke was lost in the surge of emotion the other boy seemed to awaken in him, a passion he had never experienced before.

Holding each other close, they continued to kiss until finally, Sasuke gently pulled away. He looked down at Naruto in his arms who was completely flushed, a dazed expression covering his face. Sasuke smiled calmly, knowing he must look exactly the same and bent to kiss Naruto's perfect lips again.

"I guess Valentines Day isn't so bad." Sasuke whispered huskily to the blonde.

Naruto blushed a deeper shade of red and buried himself further into Sasuke's warm embrace. "You're still a bastard." He stated, matter of factly.

Sasuke smirked. "You love me for it, though."

A small silence fell over the two as Sasuke unconsciously held his breath, waiting for Naruto's answer. The fireworks came to an end then, adding to the nights calm and tensing the moment between them.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke smiling shyly which was very out of character for one usually so loud and boisterous. He had come to a decision realising the truth himself.

"I do." He whispered quietly, saying something far deeper in meaning, than a simple 'like'.

Sasuke pulled the younger boy closer and breathed in his scent. Naruto smelled like strawberries and freshly baked bread, a rather strange mix but one the raven found he enjoyed none the less.

He laughed quietly into soft blonde hair. It was a complete wonder to him how he had managed to live with these kinds of feelings all this time without expressing them to the person who mattered most.

Bright blue eyes met his, as if silently asking. "What are you laughing at, teme??"

Sasuke only smiled.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Naruto..."

**The End**


End file.
